


Picture This

by Dedlock



Category: Korrasami - Fandom, Legend of Korra
Genre: Becoming More Than Friends, Canon Compliant, Clothes Shopping, F/F, Family, First Kiss, Four Elements, Friendship, How much can Korra eat, Korrasami - Freeform, Playing Hooky, Smile for the Camera, choose a bending style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedlock/pseuds/Dedlock
Summary: Set during Book 3, while Team Avatar is traveling and searching for new air benders. Yes. Korra and Asami’s relationship does grow stronger during this time period. This is one of those look backs as their relationship deepens. Canon compliant.Bonus - This standalone story is a tie-in with a longer work...Letters from Hearts Apart.
Relationships: Korrasami
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Picture This

Korra and Asami walked along the streets of yet another Earth Kingdom town. After finishing their new recruiting tool, of what would be best called an Airbending street performance, the next step was to hand out leaflets to the townspeople in hopes of locating more newly found air benders to train. Today, this was their task. 

“How many do you have left?” Korra asked Asami waving her leaflets up in the air.  
“Just a few, like you,” Asami replied as she blew a puff of air to move a lock of hair that had fallen onto her face. Then she paused. “So Korra...I know this is important, but what we’re doing now is not registering on the excitement meter compared to what we’re used to.”  
Korra chuckled. “You’re reading my mind. If it weren’t for Tenzin’s polar bear puppy eyes he gave me this morning, I’m not sure we would be doing this right now.”  
Both women laughed.

“Since between us we only have a few flyers left, I suggest we hand those out and take the rest of the day off. What do you think?” Asami proposed.   
“Well, I am getting a little hungry,” Korra said as she patted her stomach.  
“Tell me something I didn’t know,” Asami said with a grin. “I heard your stomach start complaining about an hour ago. Honestly, I have no idea where you put all that food.”  
“I’m just blessed with a great metabolism,” Kora smiled while shrugging her shoulders.  
“So you agree we are close to done for the day?” Asami asked.  
“Yup. And don’t you dare tell Tenzin we decided to play hooky,” Korra said. “He would be highly disappointed in you.”  
“Why just me? You’ve agreed to this too,” Asami said.  
“I disappoint Tenzin all the time. But you, Ms. Sato...you are...” Korra straightened her posture and cleared her throat as she mimicked her beloved mentor. “...Very respectable, responsible and mature for your age,” Korra finished as both women giggled.  
“That’s why he likes the fact we are friends. I think he secretly hopes some of your qualities will rub off on me,” Korra said with a wink.   
Asami laughed. “Now I feel bad...especially since apparently he doesn’t know my motto...”  
“It’s easier to ask for forgiveness than permission?” Korra quizzed.   
“That’s right!” Asami said with a sly grin. 

Not long after handing out the last leaflet, the two women found a quaint cafe nearby and enjoyed lunch. Near the end of the meal, Asami looked across the table to survey the number of empty plates and bowls near her friend. She raised one eyebrow and slowly shook her head.

“I still don’t know how you do it,” Asami said.  
“Do what?” Korra asked as she finished chewing a mouthful of noodles.  
“This, Silly,” Asami said as she motioned her hand over the vast array of empty dishes.   
Korra blushed. “Sorry...I was hungry.”  
“I’m only teasing,” Asami said with a chuckle. “But I have to remember to never try an eating competition with you because I know I will never win. And I hate to lose.”  
“Yeah, I think I may have noticed that about you,” Korra said grinning.

“So. What’s next? Should we head back to the airship or should we explore the town a bit more?” Asami asked.  
“I’m up for seeing the local sites if you are,” Korra said.  
“Great! I saw a few shops I’d like to check out,” Asami said with a twinkle in her eye.  
“Awww. You know I’m not much into shopping,” Korra said with a disappointed look.  
“Come on Korra. It’s shopping with me. You know I always make everything more fun,” Asami said in an upbeat tone.  
“Fine. If it makes you happy,” Korra said with a sigh. “Let’s see how many outfits you get your Avatar doll to try on this time.”   
“Korra, you’re the best,” Asami said with a big smile. 

Korra wasn’t a fan of shopping, but she did enjoy seeing Asami happy. For that reason, that’s why she was exiting the fitting room for the seventh time in the last hour - to model another outfit Asami had asked her try on. This time it was a dress. Actually, more of an evening gown the sales lady told her.

“How is this one?” Korra asked as she walked out to where Asami was seated waiting.

Asami looked up from the fashion magazine to see Korra in a way she had never noticed her before. Add a little makeup and possibly her hair down, the young woman may as well have been on the red carpet posing for publicity photos.   
Korra looked stunning in the shimmering, dark blue gown. The design was sleek enough to show off her curves and athletic frame. A slit along the side allowed for movement while showing some of the woman’s powerful leg. Korra was dripping with femininity and was a vision that Asami hadn’t expected. The color of the fabric made her eyes an even brighter blue. A shade of blue that Asami believed was nothing short of perfection...

“Is it that bad?” Korra asked. She couldn’t quite read the expression on Asami’s face. “Asami? Remember, you picked it out...Asami? Hello?” Korra waved her hand before the other woman’s face, snapping her out of whatever or wherever her mind was.  
“Umm...Right...uhh...it’s just that you look...simply amazing,” Asami stammered.   
“Sure couldn’t tell from your face,” Korra said grinning.

Asami suddenly looked nervous. Korra was intrigued. It was rare to see Asami slightly frazzled. So she moved in closer. Partly out of curiosity and also to test this new side of her friend that she hadn’t witnessed before. Korra placed each of her hands on the armrests of Asami’s chair, then leaned forward, looking into the woman’s green eyes. 

“Amazing, huh?” Korra asked slowly, not breaking the gaze.  
“Yup...” Asami said, looking up, blushing, unsure of what to do next.  
“Well, thank you,” Korra said as she slowly stood up, sensing the other woman’s uneasiness. “And now you know how the rest of us feel looking at you every day. Even when you aren’t in a fancy dress.”  
“Evening gown,” Asami said in an attempt to recover.  
“Evening gown. Business suit. Swimsuit. Overalls...you ALWAYS look amazing,” Korra said waving her hand in the air for emphasis.  
“Why Avatar, if I didn’t know any better, that almost sounded flirtatious,” Asami replied as she gained more composure.   
“It isn’t flirting when it’s the truth,” Korra said as she turned and walked back toward the changing room.

Just then the saleswoman entered the room. “How are we doing? Has the Avatar found anything she likes?” she asked.  
“We will be definitely getting that,” Asami said motioning towards Korra and the outfit she was wearing.  
“I will have it boxed up for you,” she said.  
“Thank you,” Asami said distractedly, fanning her face with the magazine she was still holding. “This room is getting so warm,” Asami thought to herself.  
“Korra, if you’re ready, we can go,” Asami said with an elevated voice so she could be heard from the changing room.  
“Finally,” Korra said in a relieved tone.  
“Be sure to hand the last outfit to the sales lady when you’re done. I will meet you outside,” Asami said.

“I don’t know why you bought me this dress,” Korra said, holding up the shopping bag, as the two women walked down the street.  
“Evening gown,” Asami corrected her. “You are an important woman that, on occasion, will have upscale social events you must attend. I want to make sure you are prepared to knock everyone’s socks off.”  
“Thanks,” Korra said, looking towards Asami. “I’m lucky to have someone like you watching out for me and my image.”  
“Oh I’m pretty sure I’m the lucky one,” Asami said smiling as she leaned into Korra’s side as they continued to walk. Korra blushed and smiled back.

“Hey look! A carnival,” Asami said pointing.  
“That would be fun,” Korra said smiling. “Let’s go!”

The carnival was exactly what they didn’t know they were looking for. Especially all the games. Each of the women tried to best one another as they moved from one booth to the next. Equally matched as usual, they were nearly split on wins. 

Both Korra and Asami reveled in the competition. Even though Asami had set the “no bending” rule. Which Korra agreed upon easily because there was no way she would cheat. Although Korra secretly wished Asami could bend one element as whichever one it was, she would have been surely fantastic at it.

After a while, they decided to take a break and sat down on a nearby bench. Korra shifted her legs so she leaned into the back of the bench and looked at her friend.

“Hey, Asami. Do you mind if I ask you a question?” Korra said breaking the silence.  
“Go ahead. You can ask me anything,” Asami said looking over at Korra.  
“Do you ever wish you were able to bend an element?” Korra said with cautious curiosity.  
“Hmmm. I’m not sure,” Asami said, obviously thinking through the idea. “I suppose if I had the ability, I wouldn’t mind it much. But I think I’m doing just fine with skills I have.”  
“Oh, no doubt,” Korra interjected. “Your fighting skills are phenomenal! But I was just curious if you had ever thought of what element you’d want to bend if you could.”  
“I’m not sure how ring toss got us on this topic of conversation, but I guess if I could bend an element, earth bending would be the most useful IF I was guaranteed to be able to metal bend. But, if I couldn’t metal bend, then fire would be the next practical choice because of my work,” Asami said.

“Interesting. And if you didn’t have to be practical...if you wanted to be frivolous, would you still choose earth or fire?” Korra inquired further.  
“Oddly enough I think the most fulfilling element would be air bending. Mostly because of the lifestyle itself,” Asami said thoughtfully. “It’s really the opposite of my life now. So peaceful, calm and spiritual.”  
“Wow. That’s very surprising,” Korra said. “With your energy level, I figured that would be your last choice.”  
“Right?” Asami said. “But being on Air Temple Island around Tenzin and his family just makes me feel at home, if that makes any sense. I would love to have that feeling all of the time.”  
“But they are still nomadic, so air benders really wouldn’t have a home, per se,” Korra explained.  
“True. But even though the air nomads roam the nations, they roam together,” Asami realized then what the true appeal of the Air Nation was for her.   
“What you would find most appealing is the sense of community...family,” Korra finished slowly, her voice trailing off at the end.  
Asami hung her head. “I guess I’m just tired of being alone...without any family.”

Immediately Korra regretted asking the question. They were having so much fun and within a few moments the day was probably ruined. Korra hated to see Asami hurting. That wasn’t what friends were supposed to do to one another.

“Asami, I am so sorry,” Korra said taking the other woman’s hand in her own. “If I had any inkling we would end up here, I never would have brought the question up. I don’t want to hurt you...ever.”  
“I know, Korra,” Asami said quietly. “There is no way you could have known...I didn’t realize it myself until just now. It’s just...how I deal with my emotions. I tend to bury them deep. It’s how I’ve been able to cope with the difficult things I’m not strong enough to handle.”  
“Asami you are the strongest person I know,” Korra said, taking her other hand in hers too. “But sometimes we all need some help. A friend...family...to help us get through the tough stuff. That’s what I promise I will always be for you...your family.”

Asami was shocked to hear the words. Tears filled her eyes. “Korra, that has to be the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me.”  
Korra brought Asami in for a hug.  
“Well, I mean it. With all my heart, Asami,” Korra whispered into her ear. “You have a family now. You have me. Don’t ever forget that.”

Asami hugged Korra tighter. She honestly didn’t know how she was lucky enough to have someone like Korra in her life. She had the purest soul Asami had ever known. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Korra asked as the hug ended. Korra looked into Asami’s eyes, then wiped a few of the tears away with her thumb.  
“Yeah. I’m fine,” Asami said with a tinge of embarrassment. “I’m sorry for crying.”  
“You don’t have to apologize for a few tears,” Korra said. “Especially with me. When something big hits, I bet I could outcry you any day.” Korra smiled.  
It worked and Asami laughed. “So now we are going to compete to see who can cry the most?”  
“Yup. But let’s save that for another day, okay?” Korra said.  
“It’s a deal,” Asami replied smiling.   
“Come on. Let’s go find some more fun,” Korra said as she pulled Asami up from the bench and headed back to the carnival area.

As they walked along the midway, Asami stopped them in front of a photo booth.

“I haven’t seen one of these in years,” Asami said as she pulled Korra into the booth and closed the curtain. Asami put some coins into the machine and pushed a button.

“So how does this work?” Korra said while she pointed at the camera.  
FLASH! Click.  
The first picture was taken.   
“Pay attention Avatar,” Asami giggled. “Quick! Make a goofy face.”  
They both contorted their faces for the camera.  
FLASH! Click.  
The second picture was taken.  
Both women started laughing.  
FLASH! Click.  
“There is like no timing to this thing,” Korra said as she grabbed Asami and gave her a hug where the sides of their heads were smooshed together. “Smile!”  
FLASH! Click.

Then Asami turned as Korra loosened the embrace. She locked eyes with Korra. Green eyes gazing into blue. Those eyes were the bluest of blues, Asami thought. Both women were mesmerized and unable to look away from one another.  
FLASH! Click.

Neither of them noticed the camera. Their eyes continued to hone in on one another. Asami only heard Korra’s breathing, which seemed to quicken. Asami’s heart began to beat faster. She couldn’t look away. Then she reached out and placed her hand on the outside of Korra’s thigh. Slowly, her hand traveled further up Korra’s leg as she found herself leaning forward. Asami needed to kiss Korra. She never did before, but she needed to now. Korra knew what was about to happen. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Korra wanted this to happen. Asami closed her eyes and leaned in even closer.

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click.   
Out came the finished photos. 

Asami and Korra, both startled by the sound, opened their eyes and quickly created nervous space between them. Korra blushed and Asami’s hand covered her mouth. Both of them began looking for an escape from the intimate turned awkward moment they were in. 

Then Asami snatched the photos from the machine and tugging on Korra’s arm, left the booth with her in tow. Asami tucked the photos away into her breast pocket without even looking at them. 

Korra wasn’t quite sure what did or didn’t happen, but the excitement of it all...Korra looked toward Asami as they walked away from their “almost kiss”. She flashed the beautiful woman beside her the biggest grin as Asami looked toward her.

All the worry melted away when she saw that smile. Asami put her arm through Korra’s and leaned into her as they continued walking toward the airship.

“This is a day I’m not going to forget,” Asami thought to herself as she smiled.


End file.
